Run Devil Run
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *Sequel to SOM & Innocence* He thought that he finally destroyed her mentally, emotionally and physically-but he didn't know that during her time off, she toughen herself up, so when he escapes from prison, the quote, "run devil run" would be known.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, welcome back Haylie." Patricia Carl said as she saw the twenty three year old WWE Diva enter her kick-boxing workplace, ready to do some kick-boxing.

"It's glad to be back Patricia." Haylie said. "Can you do me a _huge _favour?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, shoot." Patricia said.

"I need a lot to know about kick-boxing." Haylie pleaded.

"I thought I taught everything I know to you about kick-boxing when you were just eleven?" Patricia asked.

"Well yeah you did, but I have a severe problem and this guy that I work with is constantly stalking me, and he just recently escaped from prison and he's out to murder me, and, and…" Haylie trialed off that thought then whispered, "_I don't wanna die."_

"With training from me Haylie, no one, and I do mean **NO ONE **would never hurt you." Patricia said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yep—I've trained girls just like you before in my day, and at the end of it all, they've became tough bitches and which then no one ever messes with." Patricia said.

"Alright Patty, well, let's get started with the training, eh?" Haylie asked.

"You've read my mind Trudel." Patricia said.

**Few Minutes Later**

When Haylie was done with the kick-boxing training for one day, she was walking out of the workplace when she saw a convertible pull up to her, and which then Haylie walked closer to the passenger window and saw that it was her friend when she was five Bryan Stone. Haylie entered the car and Bryan started driving, he asked, "You got released from the WWE?"

"No, and even if I did, you would've of saw that on ." Haylie said.

"Oh—got injured?" Bryan asked.

"No." Haylie said.

"Then why are you in Long Island instead of being wherever the hell the WWE is?" Bryan asked.

"Well, for the past few months I've had some personal problems and I asked Alison if I could have some time off, she accepted and…yeah." Haylie said as she slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Wow—so, anyways if your not busy, wanna hang out together, you know, old times?" Bryan asked.

"You know what?" Haylie asked.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"I would love to." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Sweet—I get to hang with my best friend until she potentially leaves for the WWE." Bryan said with his right fist pumped in the air, which Haylie laughed before saying, "I guess you haven't changed—you're still the comedian-like Bryan that I was used to growing up with."

"Yep, and I see you're still the Punk SOB that doesn't take shit from anyone." Bryan said.

"Yepp, that is _so _me." Haylie said. "Do you still have that WWE Mixed CD that you'd made?" When it was her second month in the WWE, she'd heard from Bryan that he made a mixed CD of all the WWE theme songs from that…..era (as Haylie would like to call it).

"Yeah." Bryan said as he pressed _PLAY _and _Low _by Flo Rida started to play.

"Awwhe, you have my old theme song as first, you're now the coolest person I know." Haylie said.

"Hey, you had the coolest song ever back then….and still do now." Bryan said as he was referring to her current theme song _Take it Off _by Ke$ha.

"You always love to compliment me." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah—and it's because if I piss you off, you would literally kill me, and you have on a few occasions." Bryan said.

"Gee, I can't remember that, please enlighten me on that." Haylie said innocently.

"Well, when I was fourteen, you'd pushed me off the roof of my house because I accidentally said that you'd looked fat in a skirt, when I was sixteen, you'd pushed me in front of a moving bus because I'd made your hair look horrible, and just recently, you fed me to your parents evil cat because you felt like it." Bryan said.

"Oh yeah, those were good times, especially the one where I pushed you in front of a moving bus, surprised I didn't get charged for any of those things." Haylie said. "Huh, guess I got lucky."

"Yepp you did." Bryan said.

_This is like the first time ever….again, that I can act normal in front of a friend, please just hope that I don't reveal my fragile side. _Haylie thought as she continued her conversation with her friend…

…but as soon as Bryan stopped the car in front of her house, Haylie said, "Thanks for dropping me off." But with a tone of voice that Bryan didn't recognize, but didn't care as he said bye to Haylie and saw her step out of his car, walked up the steps and enter the home.

When she did, she felt like she was in another home, a home that wasn't hers, and she confirmed that thought as she walked towards the basement area and saw two dried up pools of blood, some from Emma and some from Mike. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that the circle was still there, and good thing she didn't have to stay in that room for long because her home phone ranged. _Please hope it isn't him _Haylie thought as she walked over to the phone, and saw the caller I.D. was John, and that put an instant smile on her face.

"Hey." Haylie said.

"_How you holding up over there?" _John asked.

"Pretty good, just about to go to sleep, why?" Haylie asked.

"_Oh just wondering, me and a couple of your friends were wondering how you were and all." _John said.

"Can you and Justin do me a _huge _favour?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah_?" John asked.

"Can you two fix my roof?" Haylie asked.

"_Oh yeah, forgot about that, we'll get on that ASAP." _John said.

"Hey, when is WWE heading over here?" Haylie asked.

"_Next week, I think, why?" _John asked.

"Perfect, you two could fix my roof then." Haylie said as she hung up, and went to her room, got changed into her PJs which consisted of a white thin strapped shirt, which (obviously) showed the scar from the axe five months ago, "Still surprised I _still _have that." Haylie said to no one in particular as she felt the scar, her PJs also consisted of black booty shorts and climbed into her large bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up at twelve thirty in the afternoon, Haylie walked to the living room to have her feel it eerily empty. "Alright, something is going on, and I don't like it." She commented as she walked back to her bedroom and got changed in black sweat pants, a white Aéropostale sweatshirt and black and red _Nike _shoes, and she put her blond her in a pony tail, as she walked out of the house, and went for a quick jog, to just get some of the stress that she's dealing with for many of months for a while, and usually jogging works for her.

When she was finished, she was in front of the library that she always visited when she was younger, so she decided to visit there once again, and when she entered there, it was empty, and Haylie liked it because she could just do….whatever she needed to do to just be in another world, a world that doesn't even know the reality that she was dealing with.

"Hello once again Haylie." The librarian Miss Chesterfield said as she walked up to Haylie and the two girls exchanged hugs. Miss Chesterfield was around late forties-early fifties, but yet she looked like she was in her twenties with her short, spikey black hair, and was wearing a white summer dress and white high heel flip flops. "What brings you here?"

"Well—I just wanted to visit the best place that I have ever been to." Haylie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or visit the one woman that I treat as a mother whenever my actual mother would be on my back about stuff that I've never done in my life."

"Well nice of you to think of me like that Haylie, you know your way around the place, just holler if you need me." Miss Chesterfield said as she walked back to the desk, and the Punk Diva was walking around. When she got to the horror book section, her face totally bright up like a little child on Christmas, so she grabbed the nearest one that she could get her hands on, and read the back of it, and what she read was:

_**Uninvited **__is a much darker story than the typical YA vampire fare. Jordan, a troubled teen, is being visited by her ex-boyfriend Michael, now a vampire, who waits outside her window every night begging her to invite him in. This isn't a love story, though. Michael played the role of a deadly stalker, not a romantic interest. It's pretty clear that even before Michael's undead appearance, Jordan's life was in disarray, and her friends don't seem to be much more stable. Marrone paints a compelling picture of Jordan's further spiral into darkness and depression. As dark as it is, __**Uninvited **__has a surprisingly ending._

As Haylie was intrigued by the book, she opens the book and starts reading the first chapter, when she felt a sudden tap on the shoulder, which made her jump like fifteen feet in the air.

"Whoa Trudel calm down, it's just me." Bryan said, "Who do you think I am, Freddy or something?"

"First, why do you always assume that you're Freddy whenever you scare me?" Haylie asked. "Second of all I am calmed down, I just get scared easily." She added as she put the book back where she found it.

"Bull—I know when something is scaring you, you know that you can tell me." Bryan said as he grabbed Haylie's forearm gently. "Wanna tell your teddy bear what is bothering you?"

Haylie sighed before continuing, "Someone's stalking me."

"Stalking you?" Bryan asked. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking about someone stalking me you moron?" Haylie asked.

Bryan was silent for a few moments before replying, "Really good point, so anyways, please continue."

"Well, a guy that I work with, which I'm not going to not mention any names," Haylie started as she shivered over who she was talking about, "actually wants me, like, alright let me put this into something that you might understand, say that you and Taylor are dating, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Bryan said, nodding his head in understandment.

"And say that I was single, and I wanted you, I was obsessed over you, and you would react like you were totally scared of me," Haylie continued.

"Alright," Bryan said, still nodding his head in understandment.

"That's exactly how this guy is towards to me, and a couple of times," Haylie started, not wanting to continue as she felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

"Haylie." Bryan whispered as he hugged her. "Tell me, I wouldn't be distant from you if you do." He continued.

"He raped me a few times," Haylie whispered, and she automatically felt Bryan tense up a bit, "Continue," She heard Bryan whisper, then let go of the hug that he had on Haylie.

"He went as far as to murder two of my friends, just to get me, and I don't know what to do." She said as she looked down at her shoes and cried.

"Has he went to jail?" Bryan asked, and when he saw Haylie nod he continued, "Well, you have nothing to worry about now."

"It's not as simple as it is." Haylie said.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"He's escaped, and he's going to make a beeline towards me, either kidnapping me and making me…_his." _Haylie started. "Or either murder John when he gets his hands on him, or murder me." Then Haylie re-hugged Bryan and started to cry.

"I'll protect you from that…thing." Bryan said.

Oh, if only if it was simple as that.


End file.
